undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 1: The Dead Come Knocking
Chapter 1: The Dead Come Knocking is the first chapter of the Volume 1: The Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and was published in November 15, 2013 by Never more0122333. Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt OTHERS *Mary *Dr. Stevens Volume 1, Chapter 1: The Dead Come Knocking It was a peaceful day. Birds are chirping, babies crying, noisy vehicle horns. It was a perfect day for the doctor who cures virus named Dr. Jack Matt. The other room was the "experimental for dead bodies" until.... "What's happening? Their brains....!" The doctor said. The dead bodies moved and groans. "What the?" Jack said. "Doctor Matt! The experiment failed! The dead bodies! The dead bodies!" A nurse named Mary, fainted from nervousness. "We gotta get out of here!" Jack yelled and carries Mary. "GROARRRRR!" The dead bodies groan. They run in the fire exit but.... "Tsk! It's locked!" Jack screams. There's a window near the fire exit and Jack was looking at it. "No.... Don't even think about it." Mary awakes from her faintness. "But there's no other way! Hold tight!" Jack prepares for signal. "3...2...1..." And they jumped out the window and felled in the mud. "Ewwww...." Mary said. "Don't be overacting, we got a problem over there." Jack said. Dead bodies created a herd and overcrowd the Quezon High Street. "Hey why don't we call them 'zombies'? I see this kind of series in TV!" Mary said. "No, we will call them 'Corpse' since they are dead" said Jack. "Yeah! That sounds perfect!" Mary agrees. They find car for evacuation hoping there would be survivors. "Here a Dodge Ram 1500" said Jack "Wow you seems you have knowledge about cars!" said Mary. "Well... you could say that. I watch car races when I was a child." said Jack who remembers his childhood. "Anyways, let's continue in search of survivors." "Yeah!" said Mary who entered the vehicle with Jack. VROOOMMM!! The Corpse' follows the Dodge Ram. "Holy! They are following us!" said Mary "They can't caught up... don't mind them." said Jack with a matured attitude. "Okay.... if you say that." said Mary. They reached a mall in East Edsa. It was written.... "WELCOME TO EAST EDSA MALL!" "Hm?" Jack looking on a hammer and gets it. "This is perfect, a good melee weapon to smash heads of the Corpse'" "I choose this one!" Mary picks a Magnum pistol. "Well... let's look in this mall and search for survivors." said Jack "Yes....Yes Jack!" said Mary with a nervous face. In a supermarket lies ahead a bag of guns and ammos. What could be the meaning of this? Find out in the next chapter of the Volume 1: The Fall of Mankind in The Fall of Mankind. ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- Deaths: Doctor 1 (Presumed Dead) Trivia *First appearance of Jack *First appearance of Mary *First appearance of Doctor 1 *The doctor was thought to be dead but reappears in chapter 2 *The first chapter of Volume 1 is very short. *This is the first time a car appeared in Volume 1. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind)